


Down the Storm Drain

by Dionynic



Category: Monster of the Week (Tabletop RPG)
Genre: Adopt DONT Shop, Elliot adopts a cat, Pet Cat, Random & Short, it's raining outside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dionynic/pseuds/Dionynic
Summary: In Bleston, black cats pretty much choose you. And some cat has found himself a nice new owner.
Kudos: 1





	Down the Storm Drain

Elliot's eyes darted over the nutrition facts printed on the back of the can he was holding. Honestly though, he wasn't sure why he was even checking, it's not like he actually cared too much. He wasn't really on a diet. Glancing at the price, he nodded and gently tossed the can into the shopping cart. There wasn't much in there, after all, he'd only come for a few items. 

After fishing his phone from his pocket, Elliot checked the soup off the list and then began heading towards the checkout stands. The line wasn't too awfully long and he mostly zoned out until he reached the front of it. He placed the contents of the cart on the counter, ready to just get his things and get out. Not that he had anything to do, but this wasn't necessarily one of his favorite parts of shopping.  
  
"Good thing you're wearing that." Came a matter-of-fact voice from behind the register and Elliot glanced at the woman. She began scanning but briefly gestured at his shirt as if that would explain everything. 

What had he worn today? A quick downward glance and he realized what she meant. A red shirt. Red for the rain. 

"Yeah, I suppose so, do you think it's already raining out there?" Elliot picked his bags up and set them in the cart before pulling out his card and inserting it in the chip reader.

"A friend mentioned it to me as I was coming back from my break" he was handed his receipt "be careful out there."

A quick nod and Elliot was on his way out the store, immediately regretting leaving his umbrella at home. He'd known rain was on the forecast today, he was just hoping that it would start up after he was already home again.

* * *

The grocery store wasn't too awfully far from his apartment, so he hadn't brought his car either. Rain drenched him from head to toe as he made his way home, mumbling to himself about how he'd take his car next time. Pausing briefly to make sure his phone was dry, he stopped, humming a bit before pausing. A tiny noise from somewhere below him reached his ears and he stooped down, looking around.

It didn't take long before he noticed a storm drain, and not only that, but a small black mass near it. It wiggled around and cried pitifully. Almost instantly, Elliot scooped the little creature up and held it close in his arms, rushing back to his apartment.

* * *

Upon being completely dried, the tiny little creature was clearly a kitten. Barely old enough to be toddling around freely. Still, the poor thing was worryingly thin and matted. Scheduling a trip to the vet was in order, as well as getting this little guy some food and water. As Elliot watched the kitten explore the area around him, he immediately decided that there was no way he was gonna let someone else have this precious little kitten. 

Calls were made as well as a couple more trips and Elliot slowly began to nurse the furball back into shape.

There were a few different ones got over, but eventually the name 'Tarot' was settled on. Especially since he seemed to have the idea that the box that Elliot's deck was in was his own personal pillow.


End file.
